imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Consititutional Kingdom of Jackia
The Consitutional Kingdom of Jackia is a country located in the Indian Subcontient. It is bordered by Stolomvinski (Stolomolvi) in the West, to the Republic of Chinaland in the North, and the Jungle States in the East. It's only one mile away from the Kingdom of Youngia. Jackia experienced a series of settlements by the Stolo Persians, the Aryans, the Chinestias, the Mongols, the Tatars, and the Amazons over history. Jackia gained indpendence in the 1300's and was faced by controlling wars with the Kingdom of Youngia in the Greater Jackian-Youngian War from 1858-1862, resulting in heavy defeat, and in the Youngian Debts War from 1868-1871, resulting in another defeat. Jackia faced an Major-Decade Economic and Cultural Depression from 1882-1932, with 30 million deaths in that period, caused in part by an 50-year Youngian-world embargo. Jackia's history has been marked by periods of economic collapse and politcial instability. Jackia is the most cramped country in the world and has the second largest Muslim population after Chinaland. It is an founding member of the Jackian Economic Union, the Islamist Confrence of Nations, the Capitalist Land Cooperation Diolgue, and the Economic Cooperation Organization. It is also a member of the United Nations, Commonwealth of Kingdoms and Empires, Security Fejhi Membership, APEC,WTO, and is an nuclear state. History The Indus region, where Jackia is, was the site of the Menghah, a powerful Iron and Bronze Age civilization which dominated the area. Waves of conquerors and mirgrants settled in Jackia including-Indo-Aryan, Perisian, Greek, Saka, Parthian, Kushan, Heplhatite, Afghan, Arab, Turkics, and Mughal, who settled the area, influenced the natives and intermarried with them. By the medevial period, eastern Jackia supported Chinaland and brought silk into the Middle East. Western Jackia traded with and established an relationship with the region of Afghanistan and Iran, who had just been conquered by the rising Stolkovinskians. Sucessive ancient empires and kingdoms ruled the region, including the Perisian Empire, the Greek Empire, and then, Maycan Kingdom people. The Mongol-Tatars reigned in the 1200's and brought prosperity to the poor and desolate region. By the 1600's, the Mughal Empire conquered the region. But, as their power on the Subcontient collapsed, Chinaland invaded the weak and open Jackian State and annexed it. In 1747, Chinaland, suffering a defeat by the Brilanese and Donnians, gave Jackia indpendence. Under a series of kings, Jackia thrived and farming prosperity flowed. But, in the 1850's, Jackia engaged Youngia in the Great Jackian-Youngian War. Youngia heavily defeated Jackia, forcing it to give money, minerals, and trading rights. In 1871, the collapsing Jackian State was invaded by Britain, supported by greedy Youngia. Jackia, in the Treaty of Isalmbad with Youngia and Britain, lost. Britain recieved control of the country, and Youngia was paid millions of dollars and granted heavy trading rights and shipping control. In the 1900's, the Jackian people rebelled against the British governors of the region. In the 1920's and 1930's, the Indian National Congress, led by Mohamma Gandhi, engaged in civil disobidence by dumping British products, protesting in British cites, refusing to pay taxes and mortages, and crying loudly for freedom. In early 1947, Britain annouced the end of it's rule in Jackia. Soon, the Jackian delegates of the Congress, led by Mohmmad Ali Binnah, a civil nationalist, accepted the British terms for power and full indpendence. On 14 August 1947, the indpendent and aunomonous State of Jackia was established, and the British colonial adminstrations fully dissolved. Disputes with Chinaland led to the First Binnah War. From 1947 to 1956, Jackia was a Commonwealth State. In 1956, a federal constitution was issued and the Consitutional Kingdom of Jackia was established, placing an elected, consitutional monarch as head of state and a appointed democratic prime minister as head of government and chief leader. The Jackian Senate and House became the legislature and civil liberties were declared. During this time, civil war erupted in Jackia's territories in Burma, who opposed Jackian rule. After nine months, Brilany supported the rebels and in 1971 Burma suceeded, becoming the Federal Republic of Georgia. The world recognized the new state, but to this day Jackia refuses to support that fact and calls it an "outlying colony of the State, regardless of international thoughts." From the 1970's to the 2000's, famine, civil war, politcal dissent, and economic collapses marked Jackia. In the 1970's, the king, Mhummad I of Jackia, was killed, shot 20 times. The government fought with various sections of the Jackian people. In 2007, Benizar Mandela, the former prime minister of Jackia, was killed and beaten to death by terroist organizations. She was shot 300 times in the chest, legs, liver, lungs, head, stomach, under parts, and feet. This led to politcial delays and dangerous riots throughout Jackia. Government and Politics The first Constitution of Jackia was instated in 1956, but suspended when Zikr Kir assumed military power in 1958. It was suspended fully in the 70's. In 1983, the current Constitution was initated. Jackia is a federal consitutional republican kingdom. Islam and Buddhism are the offical religions and most of the country is strongly Islamic. The Jackian legislature consists of the 100-member Jackian Senate and the 342-member House of Jackians. The Monarch of Jackia is Head of State and Commander of the Armed Forces and is elected by the people according to government prodecure. The prime minister is the leader of the largest politcal party and is nearly-supreme head of government, holding more power then the Monarch, who is only a mere figurehead. Provincal Governors are appointed by the prime minister and unconditonally filled by the king. The military of Jackia is the 50th best in the world but is the third largest, with 190 million soldiers. They played influential roles in Jackian politics when military officers overthrow the governments and became supreme autocratic presidents. In 1988 the military presidents were overthrown and consitutional monarchic democracy was restored. Jackia is an active member of the United Nations and the Organization of the Islamic Confrence, in which in the latter it tries to enligthen the Middle East world. Jackia is an member of the South Asian Association for Regional Cooperation, the Economic Cooperation Organization, and it's self established organization, the Jackian Economic Union. Jackia has head mixed relations with the U.S; in the 1950's it was the second most powerful Asian ally the US had, in the 1980's it supported the U.S. against the democratic mixed autocratic state, the Kingdom of Youngia. In the 1990's relations soured, when the U.S. imposed sanctions on Jackia for it's refusal to abandon it's nuclear development activites. However, the 9/11 attacks and the War on Terroism improved US-Jackian ties, leading to Jackia abandoning support of the Taliban and the US loaning it (it's current national debt) of $900 billion dollars for defense matters over three years. The current Prime Minister, elected in Ferbuary 2008, is Jebul Belziu, who supports Jackian defense against terroists and improved economic regulations in farming and shipping. The current King was elected when the last one resigned because of an sexual lying scandal. Demographics The estimated population of Jackia in 2009 is 440,560,890. Despite it is behind four countries, it is the most cramped country in the world. About 20 percent of the people live under the international poverty level, with only $1.25 a week. By 2020, Jackia is expected to have well over 520 million people, for it's population growth is currently high. The majority of southern Jackia's population lives around the region of Indus-Gahndi. By population size, Islambad, the capital, is the largest city in Jackia. However, fertility and birth rates have declined. During 1990-2003, Jackia maintained it's historic lead as the most urbanized country in South Asia, with city dwellers making up 34% of it's population. Jackia has a multicultural and multiethnic society and has one of the largest refugee populations in the world. About 18.8 million Afghan refugees live in Jackia. However, they are not counted in the censuses because their still considered citzens of Afghanistan, Stolmeviski. About 8 million Mujhars, roughly at once one-fourth of the population, came to Jackia after Georgia broke away in 1971. Languages Jackia has more then sixty-seven recognized languages. Jackian is the offical and national language, spoken in private, government, politcs, offical bussiness, and legal contracts. Punjabi is the offical language of the Punjab region. Asheer, Banghedi, Bargri, Dehi, Chilliso, Delwari, Dehwari, Dikati, Durmonki, Gheram Ghawar-Balki, Gommo, and several others are spoken languages. Some are endangered because they have a small and dwindling number of speakers, while others have hundreds of thousands of speakers. Almost all languages, except Banghedi, belong to the Indo-Iranian language region, but all belong to the South Asian collection of languages. Religion Jackia has the second largest number of world Muslims. About 373 million people are Muslims. 20 million are Hindus, 20 million are Buddhists and Jews, 30 million are Christains, and the rest are Shites, Anmishts, and Hesits. Military Jackia's armed forces are an all-voulnteer force but are the second or third largest in the world in terms of manpower. The three main services are the Army, Navy and Air Force, supported by national reserves who patrol the borders and carry out national security roles. The National Command Authority organizes, commands, and plans the Forces. In the first Binnah War, the Jackian military gained Al Bakharh from Chinaland. In 1961, the army repelled a massive Stolko army incrusion on Jackia's western border. Jackia and Chinaland would be at war in 1965 and 1971. In 1971, the miltary quelled a Shite nationalist uprising. During the Stolko-Jackian War, the Jackian forces bombed Stolko missions and destoryed spy planes. In 1999, Jackia engaged in a Buddhist conflict with Chinaland. Currently, the military is engaged in a war with extremist Islamic militants in the northwest part of the country. The Jackian armed forces were the second largest contributor to the United Nations peacekeeping efforts, with more then 300,000 personnel deployed for the missions in 2007, and are the largest contributor now. In the past, Jackian personnel volunteered to put down Jewish uprisings in the province of Isarel. Jackia provided heavily needed support in the first Gulf War. Jackian's military employs armaments including atomic weapons, mobile vehicle bassile missle systems, laser communication systems, armored trucks and vehicles, and doubled wing jets. Geography and Climate Jackia encompasses over 2 million square kilometers of territory or maybe even more. It's eastern regions are located on the Indian tectonic plate while the western regions are located on the Iranian plateau and Eursian plate system. In the West, it borders Stolkomeviski, in the far North West it borders the Kingdom of Youngia, in the Northeast it borders Chinaland, and to the far east, it borders Georgia (which it does not recognize). The northern and western highlands of Jackia contain large Indian mountain ranges and shrouded jungles and forests. Nargrha Pehart, located in northwestern Jackia, is the third highest peak in the world in terms of inches and feet. The western parts of Jackia include the Bahki Desert and the Sind and Punjab Plains, with dry caves and deep downsides. The Indur River and the Solo River flow through parts of the country, connecing the Kasmhir region to the eastern Calcultta region near Bandlegesh, Jackia. Jackia has four seasons, a cool and dry winter from December through Febuary; a hot and dry spring from March to May; the summer heavily rainy and humid, from June through September;and the colder fall period of October and November. Rainfall is common, but sucessive drought and flooding plague the country in the middle of the year. Economy Despite being a very poor and imporvished country in 1947, Jackia's economic growth rate acclerated, but led to a slowdown and economic crashes in the 1970's, including the Fianical Crash of 1978 and the 1990's economic scare. Recently, wide-ranging economic reforms have led to increases in the manfacturing and fianical services sectors. Jackia's economic national debt was $40 billion equaled Youngian dollars, but this increased dractically because of loans from the International Monetary Fund and signficant funds from the Kingdom of Youngia and the United States. About 20% of the people in Jackia live below or on the national poverty level. A large inflation rate of 25.6% and a low savings rate proves it hard for the economy to thrive. Jackia has the 48th largest econmony in the world due to low GDP rates and small industrial growth levels. The structure of the Jackian economy is mainly agictulrual and services, with agiculture making up roughly 53% of the national GDP rate. Telecommunications, real estate, and energy have been heavily invested in by foreign bankers and investors, initating a growth in those sectors. Appearel, textiles, food processing, chemical production, and iron and steel production are other leading manfacturing industries. Jackia is an rapidly expanding country, but the Crises of 2008 forced it to withdraw $100 billion dollars from it's account at the IMF to avoid possible bankrupty. Education Education in Jackia is divded into five levels: primary (grades one to five), middle (grades six through eight) high (grades nine and ten) intermidate (grades eleven and twelve), and unviersty programs leading to advanced and graduate degrees. The government also has a system to administer the "private schools", with English Laws of Private Studies. Students can study biology and science or mathmatics and physics. About 730 vocational and technical insisutions are in Jackia. The programs are two or three years in length, with advanced studies and organized plans. All academic education institutions are governed by the governments of the single provinces. The federal government provides aid and assistance in currcilum development, research, and accrediation. About 86% of all children ages 10 and over are literate, with knowlegdge of reading, writing, basic arthmetic, and military skills. English plans are underway to improve the litearcy of the country's schools. Culture and Society Jackia has high regard for Islamic social values. Recent decades have seen an increasing middle class, especially in the largest cities. Jackian music varies from local folk music and traditional styles to modern Arab music and forms of Western music. Jackia was home to many famous folk singers, including the late Alam Lohar, who wrote beautiful pieces of Indian folk songs. Most of the Jackians hear Jackian music produced by the film studios of the country, including All Mhummad Pictures. The arrival of Stolko refuges brought back Perisan song and styles to the country. The state owned Jackian Television Cooperation and Jackian Broadcasting Networks once domianted the media outlets, but several private television channels replace them. Though the private film industries are not allowed to produce many of their films, they do distrubute foreign made ones, made in other countries. Jackian arctheture was mainly tribal Chulcan before the Perisians. Once the Perisians and the Greeks came, advanced styles came. Today, the modern Jackian style incoporates South Asian and Muslim building designs mixed with Jackian design patterns. The liteature in Jackia is social and politcal. Muhammad Iqubal, the national poet of Jackia, wrote The Reconstruction of the Jackian Islams, which detailed the Jackian desire of religious belief and guidelined centuries of religious disunion. His writings, poems, and pamphlets are popular and detail civil unrest and the practial problems in a Jackian's life. Tourism Despite being critized as a racist and dangerous country by many nations, including the Kingdom of Youngia, tourism is still a growing industry in Jackia because of it's diverse peoples, cultures, and landscapes. The attractions ranged from the jungles to ruins of ancient civilizations to great culutral centerpoints. Because of Jackia's many mountains, mountaineers and hikers from around the world come, hike, and marvel at their beauty. Most tourists are from other Asian countries, including Youngia, Japenesa, Chinaland, Brilany, Georgia, and Stolkomvinski. Several historical structures, fortresses, and towers are in northern Jackia. However, sagging infrastructure and increasing security problems limit tourism. The government spends only $400 dollars a year on infrastructure, leading to horrible transportation conditions. Sports Cricket is the offical sport in Jackia, with field hockey a popular game. The national cricket team has won the World Cricket Cup thrice (1976, 1989,1995) and runnered up four times (1978, 1981, 1983, 1992). The Jackians toured and beat the English at cricket and rugby in 1978 and 1985. Jackia has competed in the Summer Olympics in a number of games, including field hockey, boxing, athletics, hiking, swimming, and shooting. Jackia has scored at least four times in each Sport, and has the fifteenth largest number of gold medals and the third largest number of cooper and silver medals. In the Commonwealth Games Jackia has the second highest number of gold medals and in the Asian Games, the fifth highest. Hockey and boxing are the most sucessful sports of Jackia at the Olympics with it winning them eighteen times each and recieving a large number of silver medals. The World Cup was won by Jackia in 1971, 1978, 1982, and 1994, beating Chinaland and England to come to this level.